


Basking in the Grand King's Favor

by moon_island



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, Germany, Kissing, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_island/pseuds/moon_island
Summary: When visiting his relatives in Germany, Tooru's nephew drags him to a medieval festival. There he meets Hajime.





	Basking in the Grand King's Favor

Once upon a time, there was a grand king who was stuck babysitting his nephew during his vacation in Germany. Instead of going somewhere more exciting, his nephew Takeru dragged him to the local medieval festival. Back in Japan Takeru had been into the history of the samurai, here it translated into knights. And since Tooru secretly had a soft spot for his gremlin nephew, he let him without putting up a fight. It would be a long time till they all saw each other again once Tooru returned to Japan.

The festival took place on top of a hill near the town where the remnants of a medieval castle stood. Tooru was unable to tell how authentic it was, but he could see whoever had been in charge had put a lot of effort into it. There were stalls selling food, jewelry, and other souvenirs. Tooru bought Takeru a small wooden dragon and received his nephew's golden paper crown in exchange. A woman at the entrance handed them out to the kids. Tooru deemed it a fair trade.

“Looks like there's going to be jousting! We need to see that!”

“Huh?”

“It's a competition. Two horsemen ride towards and strike each other with lances. The aim is to get their opponent off their horse or land a hit on them at the very least.”

It sounded somewhat primitive to Tooru, so he couldn't entirely understand the appeal. Nonetheless, the mention of a competition piqued his interest. It wouldn't hurt to have a look. So Tooru ended up following Takeru obediently to what he referred to as the tiltyard.

“Lucky,” Takeru chirped when it turned out they were still early enough to get a place for the front row. Tooru hummed in agreement as he let his eyes wander. A group of young men and women caught them who clearly were going to participate. All of them stood in the middle of the tiltyard with their horses at their side talking with each other. One of them was a true sight for sore eyes. Sure enough, maybe the armor was simply exaggerating, but the man seemed to be hiding broad shoulders and thick biceps underneath. He was also pretty tall. His face wasn't what would be considered universally attractive, but Tooru thanked the gods he hadn't foregone his glasses today or else he would have missed out big time. Especially since that guy's face just got a dozen times cuter once his serious, almost grumpy face shifted into an impish grin, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed slightly and nose turned up.

Tooru felt heat spreading through his entire body at the sight. Oh no. Tooru had no intention of leaving his heart behind in a foreign country. But soon enough, he realized he had no say in the matter.

“I think it's about to begin,” Takeru said, pointing at a man appearing on the tiltyard. “That's the Herald.”

Said herald announced something in German. Tooru had no clue at all what he said, while Takeru was able to understand parts of it. The young knights mounted their horses and scattered. After looking over the crowd around them, one after the other rode towards one person and spoke to them. Tooru tuned out Takeru's explanation when his favorite knight and his white horse came closer to where they both stood, and beautiful piercing, hazel eyes met Tooru's.

Holy shit. Tooru was completely frozen as the man came to a halt in front of him. Scratch that. If that wasn't considered universally attractive, Tooru felt incredibly disappointed in the human race.

“Hallo.” His husky voice turned Tooru into jelly. Hopefully, he was mentally strong enough to not start salivating.

Probably way too late to not be awkward, Tooru realized the knight wasn't speaking to him anymore, but looking expectantly at him instead. There was a bit of satisfaction involved when Tooru saw the knight wasn't unaffected either. He was tense, there was a redness to his cheeks and he gripped the reins a little bit too tightly. Helplessly Tooru glanced at his nephew, hoping he would be able to step in and translate. Takeru proved to be a good boy when he explained to the knight that Tooru couldn't understand him. It seemed Takeru also let through that they were Japanese because the knight promptly started talking in Japanese.

“Hello,” he repeated. “My name's Hajime. What's yours?”

“Tooru.” Now that he was speaking in his mother tongue, Tooru felt his confidence returning. Still, even for him, it seemed forward to offer his first name to a stranger. But then again, that was how people his age addressed each other here, according to his sister. With a voice like his, it couldn't possibly be a mistake to hear Hajime say his first name.

“Well, Tooru.” Okay, that guy just purred. Seemingly noticing it himself, the man averted his eyes for a second, head still in flames. “May I ask for your favor?” He had a slight accent Tooru thought cute. “It would be an honor to fight for someone as...” He stopped, bit into his lip. “It would be an honor to fight for you.”

“Sure, valiant knight,” Tooru said, gracing the knight with his most tantalizing smile and a wink. Hajime's face sobered up to Tooru's chagrin. For a moment, he feared his response had been too much. But the young man only rolled his eyes with amusement alight in them and a telling twitching at the corners of his lips. There was also a slight tremor going through his body.

“Would you be so kind as to give me a token of your favor?”

“Why yes!” Tooru quickly took off the alien print bandana from his neck and ended up tying it around Hajime's indeed swoon-worthy bicep. “Take good care of it, or else I won't forgive you.”

“Naturally, your Highness.” Hajime grinned at the small golden paper crown. 

“If you win, I will reward you." 

“Okay,” Hajime sounded confident. “You better remember your words because I'll win and bring honor to the most beautiful person here.”

Tooru ignored the gagging sound from Takeru. 

Hajime inclined his head towards Tooru before leaving for the center of the tiltyard.

The jousting got really interesting once you had a handsome, gallant knight fighting in your name, Tooru realized. And Hajime proved he wasn't participating half-assed, in fact, he wasn't there to disappoint. Even though he didn't know that man at all, Tooru felt a great deal of satisfaction and pride when  _his_ knight swiftly eliminated his opponents. Even more so when Hajime showed that despite his obvious pride and joy to have won, he was a fair and down-to-earth winner, not looking down on those who hadn't been able to stand the slightest chance against him.

Hajime beamed when Tooru was asked to come over to give him his prize, a golden medal. Once the medal was around Hajime's neck and resting on his chest, he went down on his knees in front of Tooru. There he took hold of Tooru's hand and whispered a “May I”.

"You may," Tooru replied with a shaky voice. He still gasped when Hajime's lips met the back of his hands.

The crowd lost their shit at the sight, cheering them on and clapping. Tooru felt dizzy.

“Stand up,” he said, cringing at the hoarse tone of his voice. He cleared his throat, reminding himself that he was also a catch and usually he was the one to sweep others off their feet. “I promised you a reward.”

Hajime's mouth curled into a smile, matching the one Tooru probably wore. “You did, and I'm excited to see what it is.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Instead of closing them instantly, they grew wide and piercing at first, their pupils dilated. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Tooru chuckled. “Seems like you already have an inkling of an idea what's about to happen. Well, are you going to delay it?”

“Not if they are as soft as your skin,” Hajime blurted out. Tooru wasn't sure if he was attempting to be smooth or if he hadn't intended to say that. Either way, he closed his eyes and Tooru chuckled again at how tense his body had become.

To be honest, Tooru was a little surprised at his own bravado. Sure, he was naturally a flirt and had no qualms about teasing people. Still, even though he liked men just as much as women, he never had been flirting so openly with them. And now he was going to kiss a stranger in a foreign country and under the watchful eyes of so many other strangers? Apparently, he was because his lips found Hajime's not much later.


End file.
